Die richtigen Worte (OS)
by Tobina
Summary: Welche Worte lassen die Liebe deines Lebens vergessen, dass du sie belogen hast? Gibt es dafür überhaupt die richtigen Worte? ShinichiXRan


Ohne ein Wort stand er vor ihr und sah in ihre erwartungsvollen Augen.  
Er wusste er konnte seiner Stimme nicht vertrauen, spürte wie sein Hals immer enger zu werden schien.  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht an – völlig leer. Ein klarer Gedanke war nicht zu fassen.

Wie sollte er ihr erklären was geschehen war? Er würde es auch nicht glauben,  
wäre er nicht die letzten Jahre als Grundschüler herumgelaufen. Und selbst wenn sie akzeptieren könnte,  
dass ein Gift existierte, dass Menschen schrumpfen ließ – würde sie ihm verzeihen?

Die Einsamkeit, die Tränen und die Sorgen. Vor allem aber den Betrug.  
Ja er fühlte sich, als hätte er sie, und auch sich selbst, betrogen.  
Betrogen um die gemeinsame Zeit und die vielen Erlebnisse, die sie zwar mit Conan teilte, mit Shinichi jedoch nicht.  
Betrogen um viele glückliche Momente, die sie zusammen hätten genießen können.  
Betrogen um das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen.

Er hatte sie beschützen wollen und lebte für sie eine Lüge.  
Eine Lüge, die sie gleichzeitig miteinander verband und doch trennte.  
Im Nachhinein wünschte er sich, er hätte sie von Anfang an einbezogen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt,  
dass ihre Unwissenheit am Ende kein Vorteil gewesen war. Seinem Gegner war es völlig egal gewesen.  
Sie wussten, wie sie ihn, Shinichi, am härtesten trafen. Denn auch wenn sie selbst der Freundschaft und der  
Liebe nichts abgewinnen konnten, war ihnen nur allzu klar, wie sie sich die Gefühle anderer zu nutze machen konnten.

Liebe, Freundschaft, Angst und Selbstaufopferung liegen nah beieinander.

Es war denkbar knapp ausgegangen. Verluste an Blut und an Leben auf beiden Seiten.  
Die Bilder dieser eiskalten Nacht verfolgten ihn und würden es auf ewig.  
Und doch erhoffte er sich, irgendwann wieder einfach leben zu können.  
Glücklich zu sein und unbeschwert von der Vergangenheit.  
Einfach nur leben.

Und wenn er jetzt, in diesem entscheidenden Augenblick nur die richtigen Worte fände, vielleicht sogar mit ihr.

Sie war die Einzige, die seine Intelligenz nicht einschüchterte, die seit Kindertagen für ihn da war.  
Ein so fröhliches, herzensgutes Wesen. Sie dachte immer zuerst an Andere - nie an sich selbst.  
Um ihn hatte sie gefürchtet. Wo er war, was er tat und immer wieder die Frage, wann er wieder ganz bei ihr sein würde.

Er wollte ihr Lachen wieder sehen und hören. Ausgelassen, herzlich - ungedämpft. So wie früher.  
Er wollte dort anknüpfen, wo sie vor all diesen Ereignissen aufgehört hatten.

Alles was er dafür tun musste, war den Mund zu öffnen und mit Buchstaben, Worten, Sätzen seine Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Sie zu erzählen und das Mädchen, das er liebte, dabei nicht verlieren.

Er atmete tief ein, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete aus, _blickte ihr tief in die ihren.._.

Sie wartete. Darin hatte sie Übung. So lange hatte sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt. Da konnten ein paar Minuten mehr  
sie nicht erschüttern. Eigentlich war ihr die Verzögerung sogar ganz recht.  
Wollte sie wirklich wissen, was er zu sagen hatte? Wo er gewesen und was ihm dort wiederfahren war?

Er war angespannt. Sie sah es ihm deutlich an. Sah den inneren Kampf, die Unsicherheit - Angst?

Wovor sollte er jetzt noch Angst haben? Auch wenn sie keine genauen Details kannte, wusste sie doch, dass sein Fall,  
dieser elendige, lange und gefährlich Fall, abgeschlossen war. Sie selbst war schließlich stärker daran beteiligt gewesen,  
als ihr lieb sein konnte.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass er ihr irgendwann alles erklären würde. Versprochen hatte er es ja oft genung.  
Jetzt war es also wirklich soweit.

Wollte sie es wissen?

Sie hatte gesehen, wer sein Gegner gewesen war und was dieser zu tun und zu opfern bereit war um sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
Sogar seine eigenen Leute, seine Vertrauten hatte er als Schutzschilde benutzt. Als alles für ihn verloren war, wollte  
er nur noch Eines - entkommen!

Sie hatte viel Blut gesehen. Das von Mördern, Polizisten, ihr eigenes und Shinichis. Noch immer stahlen sich Tränen in  
ihre Augen, wenn sie an diesen Anblick dachte. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Hatte sie ohne zu zögern geschützt. Die  
Kugel, die ihr gegolten hatte, er fing sie ab. Sein Leben für ihres - ohne zu zögern.

Wollte sie es wissen?

Sie kannte nun die Antwort auf diese Frage.

_Er blickte tief in ihre Augen_ "Ran, ich..."

"Warte Shinichi!" Sie legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. "Bevor du anfängst, möchte ich, dass du Eines weißt. Ganz egal,  
was du mir gleich erzählen wirst, es ändert nichts! Du hast mich allein gelassen! Ich wusste nie wo du warst, was du getan hast  
und ob du mich anrufen würdest, wann du wieder nach Hause - zu mir kommst. Ich habe, trotz allem, auf dich gewartet,  
manchmal meinem eigenen Verstand nicht mehr getraut, wenn ich wieder mal dachte du wärest Conan."

Bei ihren Worten wurde ihm heiß. Sie würde es beenden bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Hier und jetzt.  
Er könnte nichts dagegen tun, es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Sie konnte  
ja nicht ahnen, wie nah sie der Wahrheit schon so oft gekommen war.  
Seine Schultern sackten herunter, sein Blick senkte sich auf den Boden.

Ran sah die Veränderung in seiner Haltung. Statt unsicher wirkte er nun niedergeschlagen und resigniert. Aber sie hatte es  
so gewollt. Sie wollte, dass ihm klar wurde, wie es ihr ergangen war, wie sehr sie gelitten hatte. Er hatte es begriffen.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet und während all dieser Zeit hatte ich dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl, dass du mir ganz nah bist und  
auf mich aufpasst. Das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, ganz gleich was passiert.  
In dieser einen Nacht, hast du alles riskiert - nur für mich." sie spürte, dass ihre Augen sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam mit  
Tränen füllten. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Die Tränen waren ihre ständigen Begleiter gewesen, sobald sie allein war. Sie  
wollte nicht mehr allein sein, nicht mehr weinen.

"Deshalb - egal was du mir sagen wirst, es ändert nichts, absolut gar nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich."  
Er sah auf. Endlich konnte sie wieder in seine Augen sehen, in denen sie sich verlieren konnte, wie sonst nirgendwo.  
Ihre nächsten Worte warteten schon lange darauf endlich ausgesprochen zu werden - von ihm gehört zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich!"

Ungläubig stand er da, seine Gedanken rasten, nein, sie waren wie eingefroren. Konnten sie beides gleichzeitig sein?  
Wie lange hatte er gegrübelt was er ihr sagen wollte, alles wieder verworfen und von vorn begonnen? War zu keinem  
Ergebnis gelangt? Und nun war es so einfach. _Sie_ hatte es einfach gemacht und sie gefunden...

...die richtigen Worte.


End file.
